tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of modern man
This timeline of ancient history lists of the documented from the beginning of until the . Holocene The terms "Neolithic" and "Bronze Age" are culture-specific and are mostly limited to cultures of the . Many populations of the remain in the Mesolithic cultural stage until European contact in the . * 11,600 years ago ( ): An abrupt period of accelerates the ; taken as the beginning of the geological epoch. * 11,200–11,000 years ago: , a sudden rise of by 7.5 m within about 160 years. * 11,000 years ago ( ): Earliest date recorded for construction of temenoi ceremonial structures at in southern Turkey, as possibly the oldest surviving site on Earth. * 11,000 years ago ( ): Emergence of , which is now one of the oldest continuously inhabited cities in the world. s and s go extinct. goes extinct in North America. * 10,500 years ago ( ): Earliest supposed date for the . * 10,000 years ago ( ): The , which has been ongoing since the mid-Pleistocene, concludes. Many of the ice age go extinct, including the , , , , , and the last of the s. The goes extinct in Eurasia and North America, but is preserved in small island populations until ~1650 BC. * 10,800–9,000 years ago: appears to have been settled during the period, approximately 8800 to 7000 BC. remains of some buildings can be observed at the site. * 10,000–8,000 years ago ( ): The decelerates, slowing the submersion of landmasses that had taken place over the previous 10,000 years. * 10,000–9,000 years ago ( ): In northern , now northern , cultivation of and begins. At first they are used for , , and , eventually for . In early agriculture at this time, the is used, but it is replaced by a primitive in subsequent centuries. Around this time, a round stone tower, now preserved to about 8.5 meters high and 8.5 meters in diameter is built in . * 10,000–5,000 years ago (8,000–3,000 BC) : sometime in this period lived the latest subgroup of human population consisting of those that were all common ancestors of all present day humans, the rest having no present day descendants. * 9,500–5,900 years ago: in North Africa. The region supports a savanna-like environment. is larger than the current . An African culture develops across the current region. * 9,500 years ago (7500 BC): urban settlement founded in . Earliest supposed date for the domestication of the . * 9,200 years ago: First human settlement in , Jordan; settlement was built spanning over an area of 15 hectares. * 9,000 years ago ( ): culture began in China. * 9,000 years ago: large first fish fermentation in southern Sweden. * 8,200–8,000 years ago: : a sudden decrease of global temperatures, probably caused by the final collapse of the , which leads to drier conditions in East Africa and . * 8,200–7,600 years ago ( – ): sudden rise in sea level (Meltwater pulse 1C) by 6.5 m in less than 140 year; this concludes the and sea level remains largely stable throughout the Neolithic. * 8,000–5,000 years ago: ( – ) development of in , Southeast Europe ( ) and West Asia ( ). * 8,000 years ago: Evidence of habitation at the current site of dates to about c. 8,000 years ago, although excavations at , 25 kilometers north of the city show the area was inhabited about 13,000 years ago, at , on the outskirts of , suggests that the site may have been occupied since the second half of the seventh millennium BC, possibly around 6300 BC. However, evidence of settlement in the wider Barada basin dating back to 9000 BC exists. * 7,500 years ago ( ): in evidence in and other locations. * 7,200–6,000 years ago: : on . First farming settlements on the island. * 6,100–5,800 years ago: : . Malta. * 6,070–6,000 years ago ( ): build in ( ) settlement which reached 15,000–18,000 inhabitants. * 6,500 years ago: The oldest known gold hoard deposited at , Bulgaria. * 6,000 years ago ( ): Civilizations develop in the / region (around the location of modern-day Iraq). Earliest supposed dates for the and for the , invention of the . 4th millennium BC * 5,800 years ago: ( ): The and s are constructed in the . * 5,800 years ago ( ): build in ( ) settlement which reached 15,600–21,000 inhabitants. * 5,800–5,600 years ago: (3800–3600 BC): A short transitional period in Malta's prehistory. It is characterized by pottery consisting of mainly curved lines. * 5,700 years ago ( ): mass graves at in Syria. * 5,700 years ago ( ): build in ( ) settlement which reached 12,000–46,000 inhabitants, and built 3-storey building. * 5,700 years ago: ( ): culture begins on . * 5,600–5,200 years ago ( ): on Malta. Characterized by a change in the way the prehistoric inhabitants of Malta lived. * 5,500 years ago: ( ): in . First evidence of in Egypt. * 5,500: oldest known depiction of a ( , ) * 5,500 years ago: Earliest conjectured date for the still-undeciphered . * 5,500 years ago: End of the possibly linked to the : a rapid and intense event, which probably started the current Sahara Desert dry phase and a population increase in the due to migrations from nearby regions. It is also believed this event contributed to the end of the in Mesopotamia. * 5,300 years ago: ( ): begins in the Near East is built in Ireland. is built in Orkney Hakra Phase of the begins in the . * 5,300–5,000 years ago (3300–3000 BC): in prehistory. 3rd millennium BC * 5,000 years ago: Settlement of built in Orkney. * 4,600 years ago: (2600 BC): is developed in and , triggering the beginning of . Post-historical prehistories * 3,800 years ago (1800 BC): Currently undesciphered Minoan script ( ) and script developed on Crete and Cyprus. * 3,450 years ago (1450 BC): , first deciphered writing in Europe * 3,200 years ago (1200 BC): , first written records in * 3,050–2,800 years ago: ic writing; the spreads around the Mediterranean * 2,300 years ago: , the only known full writing system developed in the Americas, emerges. * 2,260 years ago (260 BC): Earliest deciphered written records in South Asia ( ) * 1800s AD: Undesciphered script on may mark the latest independent development of writing. Bronze Age and Early Iron Age The was the period in human cultural development when the most advanced metalworking (at least in systematic and widespread use) included techniques for and from naturally-occurring outcroppings of copper ores, and then combining those ores to cast bronze. These naturally-occurring ores typically included arsenic as a common impurity. Copper/tin ores are rare, as reflected in the fact that there were no tin bronzes in before 3000 BC. In some parts of the world, a follows the and precedes the Bronze Age. The was the stage in the development of any people in which tools and weapons whose main ingredient was iron were prominent. The adoption of this material coincided with other changes in some past societies often including differing agricultural practices, religious beliefs and artistic styles, although this was not always the case. * c. : ian and The * 3600 BC: Around this time, the Minoan culture begins * 3200 BC: built in Ireland *3200 BC: in Greece *3200 BC: begins in *3200 BC: Rise of Civilization in *3150 BC: * *3100 BC: in *c. 3000 BC: * c. 3000 BC: construction begins. In its first version, it consisted of a circular ditch and bank, with 56 wooden posts. * c. 3000 BC: in and *3000 BC: begins in *3000 BC: First known use of by * : phase of the begins *2800 BC: in *2700 BC: ancient palace city Knossos reach 80,000 inhabitants *2700 BC: Rise of in Iran *2700 BC: The Epic of Gilgamesh becomes the first written story *2700 BC: The begins in Egypt *2600 BC: Oldest known surviving literature: ian texts from , including the and the . *2600 BC: phase of the Indus Valley civilization (in present-day and ) begins *2600 BC: Emergence of culture in the *2560 BC: King Khufu completes the . The in the Horn of Africa first appears in Egyptian records around this time. *2500-1500 BC: in Nubia *2500 BC: The goes extinct. *2334 or 2270 BC: is founded, dating depends upon whether the or the is used. *2200-2100 BC: : a severe phase, likely connected to a , which was registered throughout most , and continental . Related droughts very likely caused the collapse of the in and of the in . *2200 BC: completion of . *2055 BC: The begins in Egypt *2000 BC: *1900 BC: in China * : emerges *1780 BC: Oldest Record of . *1700 BC: Indus Valley Civilization comes to an end but is continued by the ; The beginning of in *1600 BC: on is destroyed by the of island. *1600 BC: *1600 BC: The beginning of in China, evidence of a fully developed *1600 BC: Beginning of dominance of the Eastern region *c.1550 BC: The begins in Egypt *1500 BC: Composition of the is completed *c.1400 BC: with notation *1400-400 BC: civilization flourishes in Pre-Columbian , during Mesoamerica's period *1200 BC: The *1200-1150 BC: in and in the region. This period is also the setting of the and the epic poems (which were composed about four centuries later). *c. 1180 BC: Disintegration of *1100 BC: Use of spreads. *1000 BC: in West Africa *c. 1000 BC: begins his reign as the second , after *1046 BC: The Zhou force (led by ) overthrow the last king of ; established in China * BC: Approximate date for the composition of the and the *970 BC: begins his reign as third , after *814 BC: Foundation of Carthage by the Phynician in today known Tunisia *800 BC: Rise of city-states *c.785 BC: Rise of the Classical antiquity is a broad term for a long period of cultural history centered on the Mediterranean Sea, comprising the interlocking civilizations of Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome. It refers to the of and . Ancient history includes the recorded beginning in about 776 BC (First ). This coincides roughly with the traditional date of the founding of Rome in 753 BC and the beginning of the . *776 BC: First recorded . * BC: Founding of (traditional date) *745 BC: becomes the new king of . With time he conquers neighboring countries and turns Assyria into an empire. *728 BC: Rise of the . *722 BC: begins in China; 's power is diminishing; the era of the . *700 BC: the construction of in . * BC: purported date of the accession of , the mythical first . *653 BC: Rise of . *612 BC: An alliance between the Babylonians, Medes, and Scythians succeeds in destroying and causing subsequent fall of the Assyrian empire. *600 BC: in . *600 BC: Sixteen ("Great Realms" or "Great Kingdoms") emerge in India. *600 BC: Evidence of writing system appear in used by the . *c. 600 BC: Rise of the near Lake Chad * BC: (Buddha), founder of is born as a prince of the , which ruled parts of , one of the Maha Janapadas. *551 BC: , founder of , is born. *550 BC: Foundation of the by . *549 BC: , founder of is born. *546 BC: Cyrus the Great overthrows King of Lydia. *544 BC: Rise of as the dominant power under . *539 BC: The Fall of the and liberation of the by . *529 BC: Death of *525 BC: of conquers . *c. 512 BC: (Darius the Great) of Persia, subjugates eastern , submits voluntarily, and annexes , Persian Empire at largest extent. *509 BC: Expulsion of the last , founding of (traditional date). *508 BC: instituted at *c. 500 BC: completion of 's Elements *500 BC: standardizes the and of in the text . Panini's standardized Sanskrit is known as *500 BC: uses and * BC: King Aristagoras of incites all of Hellenic Asia Minor to rebel against the Persian Empire, beginning the . *490 BC: Greek city-states defeat Persian invasion at *483 BC: Death of *480 BC: Persian invasion of Greece by ; Battles of and *479 BC: Death of Confucius *475 BC: begins in China as the king became a mere figurehead; China is annexed by regional warlords *470/469 BC: Birth of *465 BC: Murder of *458 BC: by , the only surviving of , is performed. *449 BC: The end. *447 BC: Building of the at Athens started *432 BC: Construction of the Parthenon is completed *431 BC: Beginning of the between the Greek city-states *429 BC: 's play is first performed *427 BC: Birth of *424 BC: comes to power. *404 BC: End of the *400 BC: culture flourishes around city of *c. 400 BC: Rise of the as an irrigation-based desert state in the Fezzan region of Libya * BC: *384 BC: Birth of *331 BC: defeats in the , completing his conquest of Persia. *326 BC: Alexander the Great defeats Indian king in the . *323 BC: Death of Alexander the Great at . *321 BC: overthrows the Nanda Dynasty of . *305 BC: Chandragupta Maurya seizes the satrapies of Paropanisadai (Kabul), Aria (Herat), Arachosia (Qanadahar) and Gedrosia (Baluchistan)from , the Macedonian of , in return for 500 elephants. *300 BC: (Tamil: ???? ?????????, Canka ilakkiyam) period in the history of ancient southern India (known as the Tamilakam) *300 BC: in South India *300 BC: Construction of the , the world's largest pyramid by volume (the built 2560 BC Egypt stands 146.5 meters, making it 91.5 meters taller), begins in , Mexico. * BC: becomes the emperor of the *261 BC: *257 BC: takes over Vi?t Nam (then Kingdom of Âu L?c) *255 BC: sends a Buddhist missionary led by his son who was Mahinda Thero (Buddhist monk) to Sri Lanka (then Lanka) *250 BC: Rise of (Ashkâniân), the second native dynasty of ancient Persia *232 BC: Death of Emperor ; Decline of the Mauryan Empire *230 BC: Emergence of s in *221 BC: unifies China, end of ; marking the beginning of Imperial rule in China which lasts until 1912. Construction of the by the begins. *207 BC: extends from to North Vi?t Nam . *206 BC: established in China, after the death of ; China in this period officially becomes a state and opens trading connections with the West, i.e. the . *202 BC: defeats at . *200 BC: El Mirador, largest early city, flourishes. *200 BC: is invented in . *c. 200 BC: in South India. * BC: founded. *149-146 BC: between Rome and Carthage. War ends with the complete destruction of Carthage, allowing Rome to conquer modern day and . *146 BC: Roman conquest of Greece,'' see '' *121 BC: Roman armies enter for the first time. *111 BC: of in the form of the Nanyue Kingdom. *c. 100 BC: rises in prominence. * BC: The city of is founded. *49 BC: Roman Civil War between and . *44 BC: Julius Caesar murdered by and others; End of Roman Republic; beginning of . *40 BC: Roman conquest of . *30 BC: ends her reign as the last active ruler of the of *27 BC: Formation of Roman Empire: is given titles of Princeps and Augustus by Roman Senate - beginning of . Formation of influential to provide security to Emperor *18 BC: period begins in . The is reconstructed. *6 BC: Earliest theorized date for birth of of . Roman succession: and groomed for the throne. *4 BC: Widely accepted date (Ussher) for birth of . * : , the Imperial 's bloodiest defeat. *14: Death of (Octavian), ascension of his adopted son to the throne. *26-34: , exact date unknown. *37: Death of Emperor , ascension of his nephew to the throne. *40: Rome conquers . *41: Emperor is assassinated by the Roman senate. His uncle succeeds him. *43: enters for the first time. *54: Emperor dies and is succeeded by his grand nephew . *68: Emperor commits suicide, prompting the in Rome. *70: Destruction of by the armies of . *79: Destruction of by the volcano . *98: After a two-year rule, Emperor dies of natural causes, his adopted son Trajan succeeds him. *100-940: in the Horn of Africa * -117: Roman Empire at largest extent under after having conquered modern-day , and . *117: Trajan dies of natural causes. His adopted son succeeds him. Hadrian pulls out of Iraq and Armenia. *126: Hadrian completes the in Rome. *138: Hadrian dies of natural causes. His adopted son succeeds him. *161: Death of . His rule was the only one in which Rome did not fight in a war. *161: Marcus Aurelius becomes emperor of the Roman Empire. He is often ranked by historians as one of the greatest roman emperors. *180: Reign of Marcus Aurelius officially ends. *180 - 181: Commodus becomes Roman Emperor. *192: in . *200s: The Empire established in . * : period begins in China after the fall of . *226: Fall of the Parthian Empire and Rise of the . *238: Defeat of (238–244), (244–249), and (253–260), by of Persia, (Valerian was captured by the Persians). *280: established providing a temporary unity of China after the devastating period. *285: becomes emperor of Rome and splits the Roman Empire into and Empires. *285: begins a large-scale persecution of . *292: The capital of the Roman empire is officially moved from Rome to Mediolanum (modern day ). * : *313: declared that the Roman Empire would tolerate all forms of religious worship. *325: organizes the . *330: is officially named and becomes the capital of the eastern Roman Empire. *335: becomes the emperor of the . *337: Emperor dies, leaving his sons , , and as the emperors of the Roman empire. *350: is left sole emperor with the death of his two brothers. *354: Birth of *361: dies, his cousin succeeds him. *378: , Roman army is defeated by the . *380: declares the Arian faith of Christianity heretical. *395: outlaws all religions other than Catholic Christianity. * : Romans are expelled from Britain. *407-409: and other Germanic tribes cross into Roman- for the first time. *410: for the first time since 390 BC. *415: Germanic tribes enter Spain. *429: enter from Spain for the first time *439: have conquered the land stretching from to by this time. *455: Vandals sack Rome, capture Sicily and Sardinia. *c. 455: repels an attack on . *476: , last is forced to abdicate by , a chieftain of the ; Odoacer returns the imperial regalia to in in return for the title of dux of ; most frequently cited date for the end of ancient history. *476: The Roman Empire doesn't really dissolve. The succeeding empire: Byzantine, was an extension until 1453 AD. End of ancient history in Europe The date used as the end of the ancient era is arbitrary. The transition period from Classical Antiquity to the is known as . Late Antiquity is a periodization used by historians to describe the transitional centuries from Classical Antiquity to the Middle Ages, in both mainland Europe and the Mediterranean world: generally from the end of the Roman Empire's Crisis of the Third Century (c. AD 284) to the Islamic conquests and the re-organization of the under . The are a period in the history of following the fall of the spanning roughly five centuries from AD 500 to 1000. Not all historians agree on the ending dates of ancient history, which frequently falls somewhere in the 5th, 6th, or 7th century. scholars usually date the end of ancient history with the in AD 476, the death of the emperor in AD 565, or the in AD 632 as the end of . Maps Image:East-Hem 500bc.jpg|Eastern Hemisphere in 500 BC. Image:East-Hem 323bc.jpg|Eastern Hemisphere in 323 BC. Image:East-Hem 200bc.jpg|Eastern Hemisphere in 200 BC. Image:East-Hem 100bc.jpg|Eastern Hemisphere in 100 BC. Image:World in 1 CE.png|World in AD 1. Image:World in 100 CE.PNG|World in AD 100. Image:East-Hem 200ad.jpg|Eastern Hemisphere in AD 200. Image:World in 300 CE.PNG|World in AD 300. Image:East-Hem 475ad.jpg|Eastern Hemisphere in AD 476. Category:Timeline